In today's computing environment, several devices are configured to receive touch-based input. Generally, such devices receive touch input from a user (e.g., a finger or thumb) or a touch input tool (e.g., a stylus) via a computer screen or similar display area. On mobile devices, the display screens provide a limited input and viewing area, such that users are often confined to providing input using a single finger and/or one or more thumbs. As a result, the touch-based input process is reduced substantially compared to entering input using a full-sized keyboard.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.